Wearable garments intended for active use are typically designed to make the wearer as comfortable as possible during a particular activity. Examples include sports bras, which are made from a breathable and supple fabric, which is pleasant to wear. The fabric is also cut and possibly reinforced to provide ample support for the wearer's breast during physical exercise. The support provided by the garment is important for minimizing the fatiguing effect of reciprocal movement on the body. Accordingly, garments have been optimized for providing the best possible support possible. U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,204 B1, for example, discloses a sports bra with an integrated piezoelectric transducer, which senses movements of the breast and stiffens the piezoelectric transducer so as to provide more support for the breast in the event that the detected movement exceeds a predetermined limit.
The performance of conventional wearable garments, particularly sports bras, is primarily based on the afore-mentioned fit and elastic properties of the product. Taking a sports bra as an example it is not uncommon that the fit changes during the lifetime of the product due to change in breast size or shape as a result of pregnancy, for example, or the elastic material loses some of its elastic properties due to fatigue, creeping or both. It is therefore desirable to provide a wearable garment, which provides continued support for the wearer regardless of the prevailing circumstances.